


Witness

by scarletmanuka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien trade agreements and their requirement for sex, F/F, Jealousy, M/M, Non-con in that John doesn't want to participate but he does for the sake of Atlantis, POV Rodney McKay, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: The Atlantis expedition are running low on food and need to secure a trade with the Kalerans. They require an 'offering' to their gods which involves Sheppard having sex with one of their priestesses - in front of the entire village, and McKay.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Original Female Character(s), Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Witness

“John, you do not have to do this,” Teyla said, placing a hand on the Major's arm, her expression at once compassionate and serious.

Sheppard shrugged in a ‘what can you do?’ gesture but Rodney had not only been on the same team as Sheppard for the past year, but they’d been best friends for most of that _and_ the inconvenient crush that Rodney had developed had led him to observe his team leader rather closely. This meant that he knew Sheppard well, knew what his face was really saying. Sheppard was more than uncomfortable with what the Kalerans were asking him to do, but in his usual self sacrificing way, he was going to put himself through their stupid ritual for the good of Atlantis. “We need this, Teyla. We won’t make it through the winter without this trade.”

“There are other people we can still try,” Teyla argued. 

Sheppard shook his head. “We both know that’s not true. Everyone has either been hit by the Wraith, suffered due to the falling sickness, or have gone through unprecedented drought. No one else has the sorts of crops to trade that these guys have.” He glanced over at the young priestess who was being prepared by others in her order. “It’s not the worst thing they could ask of us.”

Rodney snorted but didn't bother saying anything out loud. Sheppard hadn't been exaggerating about them desperately needing the food that the Kalerans had. They’d run out of the supplies they’d bought from Earth several months ago and the size of the expedition had increased due to the Athosians and other refugees they’d taken in. With winter fast approaching, they were running out of options - Rodney had just never expected ‘whoring out their military commander’ to be one of them. 

The Kalerans were the typical backwater civilisation that believed in gods that were somehow tied to both the harvest and fertility. The amount of food that they were willing to trade was generous but in return they wanted not only the medical supplies that the Lanteans were offering but also an offering to their gods. A very specific offering. An offering that involved Sheppard fucking one of their priestesses on the altar. Since it was considered such a celebratory gesture, the entire village would be gathered around to watch. 

“John, please, I can see that this is something that you do not wish to do. If we could -”

Sheppard cut her off. “Teyla, please!” His expression softened. “Look, I appreciate what you’re saying, I do, and you’re right - this isn’t something I’ve had on my bucket list. However, a wise man once said that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I’m the few in this case.”

She frowned but inclined her head, signalling the end of her argument.

“So what now, Spock?” Rodney asked, trying to keep the bite out of his voice. He wasn’t happy but he didn't want Sheppard to think that it was _him_ that he was unhappy with when it was these crazy zealots instead. His personal feelings for Sheppard aside, he didn’t find non-con sexy in the least and so he wasn’t at all looking forward to witnessing Sheppard get down and dirty with the hot priestess at all. 

Sheppard took a deep breath. “Right, Teyla, you and Ford head back to the ‘gate. Dial Atlantis and advise that we’ll need several jumpers brought through to cart the supplies back once the...negotiations are done.”

“What about me?” Rodney asked.

Sheppard’s hazel eyes met his and they were pleading. “You get to stay and be our witness.”

“Yes, yes, at least one of your member must remain behind to witness the offering to the gods,” Malerre, the chief priestess, intoned, coming over to them and overhearing the final part of their conversation.

“Can you do that?” Sheppard asked and Rodey heard the _for me_ that was left unsaid.

He nodded. “Of course.” He tried to give Sheppard a reassuring smile. “It’ll be like a live action Star Trek episode where you get to be both Spock and Kirk at the same time.”

“I wish you the best of luck, John,” Teyla said, putting her hands on his shoulders and touching their foreheads together. She then turned to Rodney and did the same thing. “Watch over him, be strong for him,” she whispered.

“Good luck, sir,” Ford said and snapped a salute at Sheppard before he and Teyla turned and left.

Malerre looked at Shepard. “Are you ready to proceed?”

Sheppard swallowed hard but otherwise showed nothing of his trepidation. “Sure, let’s get this show on the road.” He clapped Rodney on the back before walking off, a strangely comforting gesture given that he was the one being forced to have sex against his will. 

Rodney shoved his way through the crowd filing into the room, ensuring that he had a spot close to the altar. Sheppard might be the one that the high priestess has chosen for the ‘offering’ but he wouldn’t be entirely alone. Rodney would be there for him even if it was just to witness it. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of Shepard touching someone else in the way that he longed to be touched by him but he swallowed it down. As Teyla was always saying, there were many forms of courage and sometimes it was simply knowing when to step up.

Rodney surveyed the crowd as Malerre spoke to Sheppard, giving him last minute instructions or requirements from the look of it, and he was pleased to see that there were only adults present. When they’d be told that the _entire_ village was going to be called to witness he’d had a terrible image of Sheppard being forced to have sex in front of children which would just make it even worse for him. Small mercies.

Then things were moving fast - several women had approached Sheppard and were tugging at clasps and buckles and buttons, trying to get him undressed. He waved them off and shrugged out of his clothes himself, and at the other end of the temple the young priestess was also being helped from her robe. Rodney didn’t even spare the girl a glance, only having eyes for Sheppard. He wanted desperately to rake his eyes over the lean form that was being exposed, to drink in each glorious inch of a naked Sheppard but he didn’t. Rodney might not be a brave man, and he might not be a _nice_ man, but he was loyal. Sheppard had been coerced into doing this against his will, he had no choice if they wanted this trade. Rodney wasn’t going to take advantage of that, take advantage of his _friend_ , just so he could add fodder to his spank bank. The villagers who had gathered were doing enough looking, pointing, and having loud discussions to reduce Sheppard to a piece of meat and that was bad enough without adding a personal betrayal to the mix.

Sheppard looked over and met his gaze and for a split second, Rodney saw relief and appreciation there. Rodney held his gaze, steadfastly refusing to drop his eyes down, and then Sheppard’s expression blanked over into a well worn mask, yet Rodney didn't look away. He would give Sheppard something to look at, to focus on, something friendly and familiar to help get him through this. 

Sheppard didn't look away from Rodney until he was forced to turn away and meet the priestess at the altar.

Malerre stood between Sheppard and the girl and began some long, hot air filled speech about appeasing their gods and how they would be favoured with a bountiful harvest the next season thanks to the generosity of the Lanteans. Rodney tried not to snort as he deliberately tuned her out, so over this claptrap religious natives continued to dump on them. It was the same feeling he’d gotten when he'd had doorknockers handing out religious brochures back on Earth, except he couldn’t just slam the door in their face and yell at them to go away since his team were the ones that had come calling. 

His ears perked up when Malerre got down to the nitty gritty. “And so the chosen from Lantea will make two offerings today, and we will be twice blessed.”

 _Two offerings?_ When the fuck had that been discussed? Sheppard turned to look at Rodney and his eyes dropped down to the P-90 still strapped to Rodney’s vest. With a small nod, Rodney confirmed that he was ready to do whatever it took if Sheppard wanted out of this situation. Sheppard’s expression didn’t change but Rodney knew that he’d gotten the message.

“The first offering will be one of pleasure for this glorious opportunity,” Malerre continued and at this, the young priestess standing opposite Sheppard blushed but looked eager. “Which our vessel here will accept on behalf of the gods.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. Right, so Sheppard had to bring her to orgasm. He bet _that_ had been added to their holy texts by some horny priestess back in the day and not at all dictated by their stupid gods.

“The second offering will be his seed, freely given and verified, to bless our fields and our crops with his virility.”

This was all so cringeworthy, Rodney was tempted to cover his ears and look away, but he couldn’t. He was their witness. He was Sheppard’s anchor. He wasn’t going to let him down.

Malerre held her arms wide and announced in an even louder voice, “Let the offering commence!”

There was an awkward moment where Sheppard seemed frozen but then he snapped into ‘battle mode’, determination on his face, body primed to do whatever it took to get them safely home. He stepped toward the girl and gave her a small smile. “First things first - what’s your name?”

“Alea,” she replied shyly.

“Right, nice to meet you, Alea. I’m John.” He gestured awkwardly behind Alea to the altar. “Um, shall we?”

She blushed again but it was obvious that she was excited to have the opportunity to sleep with Sheppard. Rodney kind of hated her a little bit but he pushed that from his mind, knowing that it was stupid to dwell on what he couldn’t have that others could. That wasn’t what was important here.

Sheppard, ever the gentleman even when he was under duress, cast his eyes around the temple until they fell on a pile of blankets in the corner. He crossed to them and bent down to pick up several and Rodney felt himself blushing as he copped an unintended eyeful of Sheppard’s ass. His buttocks weren’t quite as round and full as Rodney’s own (he knew that his ass was his best asset) but it was toned and well defined and Rodney caught just a tease of Sheppard’s pink, puckered hole. Now that he’d had a glimpse, however unintentional, Rodney wanted to see more. Without even noticing that he was doing it, his eyes dropped down to Sheppard’s chest, lean and hairy with the hint of ribs, then further down to where his flaccid cock swung gently as he crossed back to the altar. Sheppard’s thigh muscles flexed as he walked and his calves were slim but shapely and Rodney may have been drooling a little by this stage but really, could anyone blame him? He looked around and saw many appreciative and downright hungry looks on the faces of the villagers and he bit back the urge to growl at them all, to make it clear that they had no right to look.

Of course, neither did Rodney.

Sheppard folded one blanket into a makeshift pillow and then spread the other over the cold stone of the altar to make it somewhat comfortable for Alea, then his long fingered hands were wrapped around her waist and in one fluid move he had lifted her up onto the altar. She giggled and then surged forward, her mouth on a collision course for Sheppard’s but at the last minute he turned his head, deflecting her kiss. Her lips made contact with his cheek instead and she pulled back, pouting. Sheppard gave her an apologetic smile but it was clear that kissing was off the table. If the situation wasn’t as fucked up and awkward as it was, Rodney would file away a _Pretty Woman_ reference to tease Sheppard with later but this was so far beyond funny that he didn’t think the time would ever come that they could joke about this situation. 

Rodney saw Sheppard take a deep breath, steeling himself, and then he reached out to gently cup one of Alea’s small, firm breasts. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and her eyes fluttered closed in bliss. He then leaned down and captured the nipple in his lips and began to suck on it even as his other hand dropped downwards, seeking out the folds between her legs. 

Alea threw back her head and moaned, which reminded Rodney of a bad porno, and he wondered if he’d get kicked out if he gagged her? He tried his best to ignore her, concentrating on Sheppard instead, his position diagonal to the altar giving him the perfect view of his team leader and allowing him to block out the priestess. Sheppard worked Alea’s breasts a little more then he dropped to his knees, the fingers of one hand now working their way inside of her, fingering her lightly. Alea reached down and tried to cup his face but Sheppard jerked away from her touch, not even bothering with the apologetic smile this time. She’d moved so Rodney couldn't see her face anymore but he could imagine the hurt expression and he wanted to slap it off her. What did she expect from someone who was forced into doing this? She might be consenting to this ritual, but Sheppard sure as hell wasn’t. 

He may not be enjoying himself, but Sheppard was still acting the gentleman, being as gentle and careful as possible. Using his hands he parted her labia, brushing back the reddish brown bush of public hair before he leaned down and began to lick at her clitoris. Alea moaned again, her legs falling open even further, one hand coming up to cup her own breast. Sheppard continued to lick at her pussy, while he reinserted his other hand and began to pump in and out of her faster and faster. She moaned again, a more genuine sound this time and Rodney’s dick gave a twitch, surprising him.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t all _that_ surprising, since he was basically seeing first hand evidence of what a talented tongue Sheppard had. For the past twelve months, ever since he’d walked into the chair room in Antarctica and laid eyes on Sheppard and his crazy hair for the first time, Rodney had been fantasising about all the ways that Sheppard could put that plush mouth to use. He wanted so badly to be the one in Alea’s position, to have Sheppard work him over with lips and tongue and maybe even a little bit of teeth, while those long fingers pumped in and out of _Rodney_. More blood rushed south as he pictured that and his cock was almost entirely hard now. He shifted a little, trying to adjust himself so that his zipper wasn't pressing so hard against his length and in doing so, averted his eyes from Sheppard for just a moment.

He got an eyeful of the man standing next to him openly stroking his cock. 

Rodney’s eyes widened and he turned some more, noticing even more of the villagers were blatantly getting off to the live sex show on display before them and a couple over in the corner were at the heavy petting stage. No one was batting an eye and he realised that this was essentially porn for the natives. He assumed the more seed spilled the more abundant their crops would be, or some other load of codswollop and so people were encouraged to either jerk off or have sex inside the temple.

Rodney turned his attention back to Sheppard but luckily he hadn't seemed to notice as it would likely make the entire thing even worse for him. His face had that blank expression that most would mistake for concentration but Rodney knew to be Sheppard just soldiering on, trying to get an unpleasant task over and done with as soon as possible. A glance down showed that his cock was still soft and that he wasn’t at all aroused. Whilst Rodney was personally glad that Sheppard wasn't getting off on this, he did wonder how the hell he was going to provide the second ‘offering’. Getting it up was kind of a requirement.

A constant litany of moans was coming from Alea now and even from here, Rodney could see the muscles in her legs quivering, showing that she was close to coming. He could imagine himself in her position, his entire body beginning to tense as Sheppard brought him closer and closer to the edge, his clever tongue working at the sensitive head of Rodney’s cock, his fingers brushing over his prostate on every thrust. Sheppard would know exactly how to speed up his movements, to draw out the build up as long as possible, leaving Rodney teetering on the edge, until he would push him over and his whole body would jerk and spasm as Sheppard worked him through his orgasm. His cock jumped violently at the thought even as Alea cried out as she came, and when Sheppard pulled away from her, his mouth and chin wet with her juices, a whimper escaped from Rodney’s lips. 

Of course Sheppard’s ridiculous ears were attuned to his team and his eyes flew to where Rodney stood. They widened as they took in Rodney’s wrecked state, dropping down to his crotch where his BDUs were doing little to hide his erection. Rodney averted his eyes but of course they fell from Sheppard’s face to his groin and he was shocked to see Sheppard’s dick give a twitch of its own. His eyes shot back up to Sheppard’s face in time to see him wipe the back of his hand over his mouth, and his hazel eyes dipping down once again to Rodney’s erection. 

Holy fucking shit, he did _not_ see this coming. Shepard’s cock was filling out now, getting harder and harder the longer he looked at Rodney. Alea was lying back on the altar, her eyes closed and aftershocks from her orgasm shuddering through her body, completely oblivious to the fact that Sheppard’s attention wasn’t on her at all. Sheppard glanced to the man next to Rodney who was still stripping his cock, and then over to the couple who were full on fucking by this stage. He turned his attention back to Rodney and one eyebrow went up just a little in a question.

Or was it a challenge?

A million thoughts went through Rodney’s mind, none of them helpful. He decided to take a chance for once and follow his gut instinct and he held Sheppard’s gaze as he slowly and deliberately pulled down his zipper. 

Sheppard’s other eyebrow shot up but so did his cock, at full mast now and twitching like a puppet on a string. Rodney pulled himself free from his boxers and Sheppard stepped forward, pulling Alea’s legs up around his waist. Rodney stroked himself from root to tip and Sheppard lined himself up. Rodney swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and Sheppard pushed himself forward in one long thrust, burying himself inside the priestess. Rodney reached down to cup his balls with one hand and Shepard pulled all the way out and then shoved back in. Rodney thrust up into the tight circle of his fist and Sheppard matched him, stroke for stroke. 

At no time did their gazes falter, remaining locked together.

It was the most intense sexual situation that Rodney had ever been in. Any jealousy or envy he felt towards Alea faded away, so great was Sheppard’s focus on Rodney. She may as well have been a sex doll for all the connection that Sheppard felt for her. Yet between the two of them it felt like an electric current was tethering them together. They had eyes only for one another, and Rodney could almost, _almost_ forget that they weren’t in a room full of strangers and that Sheppard wasn’t fucking an alien woman for a damn trade agreement. 

Sheppard’s breath hitched at the same time as Rodney’s did and their mouths fell open, slack in pleasure at the same time, just as Rodney shot his load all over his hand and shirt and Sheppard filled Alea with his seed. Neither had closed their eyes during their orgasms, their gazes remaining locked the entire time.

Rodney felt raw and open and more connected to Sheppard than he’d felt to anyone else in his entire life. He finally broke eye contact so he could reach into his pack for the wet wipes that he carried with him to clean himself up, and in his periphery he saw Sheppard turning away and reaching for his neatly folded BDUs. When Rodney finally looked back towards the altar he wished that he hadn’t as the high priestess was holding Alea’s vagina wide open so everyone in the room could see the proof of Sheppard’s release. 

“The gods have accepted the offerings!” Malerre intoned and the villagers erupted into cheers (and from the couple still fucking the corner, grunts and moans). “Will the Lanteans join us for a celebratory feast?” she asked.

Sheppard looked aghast and before he said anything that might negate the trade agreement, Rodney stepped forward to be the diplomatic one for a change. “As generous as your offer is, we really must be getting back to Atlantis. We have some, um, religious observances of our own that we must undertake after the, ah, offering here tonight.”

Malerre inclined her head. “Very well, one cannot interfere with your need to appease your gods.”

“Excellent, well on that note we’ll just be going, and uh, someone will be along shortly to collect our trade items.” 

“Until next time,” the high priestess said.

Rodney crossed to Sheppard and took hold of his arm, trying not to smirk as the Major refused to even look at Alea, who was looking at him in a clear invitation that they continue the party elsewhere. They high-tailed it from the temple, heading towards the path that would take them back to the ‘gate and only when the village was out of sight did Sheppard even begin to relax.

“McKay,” Sheppard began, then stopped. “Rodney,” he began again, “thank you, for what you did back there. It, um, well, it really helped.”

“Uh, it was my pleasure,” Rodney assured him. “Literally. It was _literally_ my pleasure.”

Sheppard reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand in that bashful, little boy way that he sometimes had. “In that case, any chance you want to try it again sometime? Without the third wheel?”

Rodney grinned. “You know what? I really do.”

Sheppard smiled back. “Cool.” 

They continued their walk back to the ‘gate, eager to return to Atlantis, to put aside what had happened here and to explore the promise of the future. 


End file.
